


Drabbles

by DarkkBluee



Series: Stufflebot Prompt Fill + Original Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because Magic!!!, Cute, Drabble, First Day of School, Fluff, Fluffy the Cerberus is the Finest Guard Dog, Gen, Is this love?, Magical Portraits, Ministry of Magic is going to sooo regret this, The Heart Wants What It Wants, separation!!!, the solicitor is so done with this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkkBluee/pseuds/DarkkBluee
Summary: This work contains Drabbles inspired by Stufflebot prompts from CoS Discord, as well as my original ideas Drabbles.For:- stuffle, the creator of 'stufflebot',- Aru, whose crazy ideas have often inspired several of these. May you meet your match (very unlikely, but at least I tried :joy: )- Essa, who manages the exercises over at CoS and chooses some interesting ideas ~





	1. Because, Magic [Part 1: Inheritance]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stufflebot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stufflebot/gifts), [Arualiaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arualiaa/gifts), [autumn_fog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_fog/gifts), [exarite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Stufflebot prompt: Voldemort inherits the inside of a magic portrait.

Voldemort stares blankly as the solicitor finishes his explanations.

“Let me get this clear. Salazar Slytherin’s portrait was poisoned by Helga Hufflepuff?” He tries to understand how and why this statement could ever be true.

“That is correct.” The solicitor nods. “Apparently, she had had enough watching him egg-on his Slytherins in bullying her Hufflepuffs.”

“But he was a portrait! A painting given animation and sustained by charms! How can he even die due to _poisoning _as a portrait?!” He asks, his voice going high at the impossibility of the situation.

“It’s magic. Stranger things have happened. And if anyone could have figured out how to do the impossible, it’s one of the founders.” The solicitor spreads his hands helplessly.

“The portrait belongs to Hogwarts, but I’m the Heir of Slytherin. Hence, I’ve inherited the _contents _of Salazar Slytherin’s portrait?” He closes his eyes and rubs the bridge of his (flat)-nose in exasperation.

“Got it in one, my Lord!” The solicitor smiles cheerfully. “Please sign these papers to acknowledge you’ve got the notice.”

Voldemort silently signs the papers and hands them back, still reeling in shock.

“Excellent! You have three weeks to collect your belongings before Hogwarts re-acquisitions the actual portrait back.” The solicitor smiles. “Thank you and have a good day.”


	2. Problems in the life of a Horcrux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stufflebot Prompt Fill: The Cup Horcrux meets a solicitor in secret at Hogwarts Castle/Office Building.

**Cup Horcrux to Solicitor:** “I want to get separated. Yes, we are part of one soul. But we don’t share the same body or even the same parts of soul!”

**Solicitor:** “… You want separation from Lord Voldemort? Might I ask, on what grounds?”

**Cup Horcrux to Solicitor:** “On what grounds? ON WHAT GROUNDS?! Why, that inhuman bastard had me locked away in a vault with no food, no clothes, no company and an insane dragon guard for over 20 years! THOSE GROUNDS!!”

**Diary Horcrux chimes in from Cup’s backpocket:** “I want a separation too. Bastard did the same to me. Locked me up, gave me away to someone else and threw away the key. FOR 50 YEARS! I’ve been a teenager and suffering from puberty for 50 YEARS! With no food, no company and a ratty leather diary as a covering!”

**Locket Horcrux:** “I was drowned in a cursed potion, kept on an island in the middle of a lake. With only Inferi for company. For 30 years!”

**Diadem Horcrux:** “I was thrown away like yesterday’s news in a room filled with trash. After all those promises, what did I get? Stone cold abandonment in a backwards school, filled with ignorant children, in a room no one visits, left to be covered with cobwebs and dust marring my beauty.”

**Scar Horcrux and Nagini:** “You’re just jealous he pays attention and dotes on us more.”

**Solicitor:**“… So making the snake swallow cursed dead bodies and torture by the Cruciatus is attention and doting?”

**Scar-crux and Nagini:** “The heart wants what it wants. Don’t try to define the form our relationship should take." 


	3. Her Father's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stufflebot Prompt: Delphini regrets the day they first saw King’s Cross Station.

She holds onto long, pale fingers as the station nears. It is crowded, with muggles and wizards alike rushing about to their respective platform. And after years of living in an isolated estate, this sudden influx of people in her surroundings has her clenching tightly onto the hand holding hers and ducking behind the black robes of her father.

“I changed my mind.” She murmurs into the cool fabric and rubs her face against it. “I don’t want to go to Hogwarts. Let’s go back home.”

“Its tradition.” Her father reminds her. He places his hands on her shoulders and pulls her away gently. “You insisted on following this tradition, remember?” His hands rubs her shoulders and warmth follows.

“It’s a stupid tradition.” She looks away and pouts. Her father chuckles and his hands raise to slowly pat her head.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be fine. After all, You’re my daughter.” He tells her and pulls her closer in a hug. “Be brave for me, my princess. Yes?”


	4. Revenge of an Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Stufflebot Prompt: Omega Harry sets fire to the dance floor.

“This song is for Harry. I’m sorry, my precious. Please give me another chance.” Tom says before he launches into John Newman’s ’_ Love me again _’.

Harry stares at Tom, incensed that he even dared to show his face for his birthday party. Tom can forget their anniversary, their dates and their birthdays for his ‘Slytherin Alumni Meet-Ups’, but the second he dumps the bastard, he shows up like a bad penny.

“Harry…” Hermione puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezes in reassurance. “Ignore him. Don’t let him spoil your day.”

Harry does not remove his eyes from the sexily crooning figure of the classic beauty that is Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Alpha’s voice is low and goes straight to his groin.

"Yeah mate.“ Ron pats his back. "Forget about him. There’s plenty other blokes around. Look, Zabini is here.”

Harry still doesn’t remove his gaze. The song finishes and Tom smirks at him even through the dim light and the large crowd between them. And the arousal turns to something that burns hotter than lava. _Anger_

"That bastard.“ Harry whispers angrily. "How dare he?!” His face twists angrily and he stomps in the direction of the D.J.

"Harry. Whatever you’re thinking, _don’t _.“ Hermione says as she rushes after him. She knows that look on his face all too well. Nothing good ever comes out of it.

Harry shrugs her off and reaches to the D.J.

"Play this!” He thrusts the mobile with the chosen song selected in the playlist. Then he turns and takes Hermione’s hands in his own. “Dance with me, 'Mione.”

"Okay?“ She is unsure but goes along with her best friend’s plans.

Harry smiles reassuringly and takes the offered mike from the D.J.

"This is my answer, you bastard.”

Skylar Grey’s ’_ Dance Without You _’ blasts from the speakers and Harry twirls Hermione around on the floor. He makes sure to twist his hips, to bend low and back up again, arching his back and showing off, preening and letting Tom know just what exactly he lost due to his negligence and arrogance. He also makes sure to press closer, and closer still to Hermione, an alpha he considers his sister and part of the pack. But one that Tom has always thought of as a threat. The low growl and hissed Parseltongue curses verify that his provocation has worked and a smirk etches itself on his face.

The song ends on a high note, Hermione is breathless and smiling up at him.

“Thanks, Hermione.” Harry says and bends down to peck her on the lips. A kiss of affection and familiarity for family members.

“Anytime, Harry.” She chortles. “Creative redirection of aggression is always encouraged.”

Through the corner of his sight, Harry notices Tom storming off angrily, no doubt on his way to curse the minion whose entire idea this debacle was.


	5. The Finest Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stufflebot Prompt: Fluffy, the Cerberus regrets the day they first saw the Ministry of Magic.
> 
> (Modified: _The Ministry of Magic_ regrets the day they first saw Fluffy, the Cerberus

**Ministry:** “Bring in everyone involved in the theft, Dumbledore. I want everyone here! Wizards, human or animal.” He spits out, taking a long look at Hagrid.

**Dumbledore (weakly):** “Every human wizard and animal?”

**Ministry:** “Everyone means everyone.”

The next day, Hagrid took Fluffy to the Ministry for questioning.

**Ministry:** “You were asked to come alone!”

**Hagrid:** “Ya said every animal. Fluffy wouldave gotten lost alone!”

**Ministry:** “Fluffy?”

**Hagrid:** “The first and finest guard of the Stone!”

**Ministry (weakly):** “Guard?”

**Hagrid:** “Good man Dumbledore! Took one look at ma Fluffy and wanted no other”

**Ministry:** “I can believe that”


	6. Because, Magic [Part 2: Reincarnation]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Drabble: Imagine every side character except Harry and Voldemort have their past lives memory and were either the founders or part of Hogwarts founding. They think the whole prophecy thing between Harry and Voldemort is UST and are trying to set them up together XD

Voldemort: “I want to kill that brat. How dare he stand against me!”

re:Salazar (nods): “I know. I understand. These Light Wizard brats are just too bold. Killing them once is not enough. We need to bring them to their knees and torture them till they wish for death, but refuse again and again!”

re:Ravenclaw: “… Are you sure you two are talking about the same type of Death?”

* * *

Harry: “Voldemort never lets me have a good night’s sleep. It’s always some vision of torture or a nightmare filled with Death and Destruction! Even Occlumency didn’t help keep that bastard out!”

re:Godric: “I know. I understand. These Dark Lords and their unfair skill with Legillimency. The only way forwards is to stand firm and challenge them to a fight! A crossing of swords is the only way to garauntee a good night’s sleep.”

re:Helga: “… Regardless of the type of sword you end up using, please remember to use protection.”

* * *

re:Helga: “Ah look at them go. Just like Godric and Salazar in their early years~”

re:Rowena: “Are you forgetting the fight that resulted in Salazar going away from Hogwarts during their later years? This is not going to end well.”

re:Helga: “Nonsense. It was just the result of some misunderstanding. Besides, now a days  they’ve got couples counselling to prevent fights like that.”

re:Rowena: “… Should we arrange for it before or after the fight?”


	7. Predator and Fake-Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exercise: POV of an animal (short snippet)

Mr Tibbles looks down at the boy who smells of dirt and fear working on the sharp flowers. It is a warm day and Mr Tibbles is glad he did not have to chase the boy all the down the park like Snowy had to. The brightness is warm, breeze soft and branch high to let his tail flick lazily. He closes his eyes and covers his head with his paws to block out the bright and take a nap.

But a crack some distance away breaks his haze and he turns his head, his ears turning to place the location of the sound. The fat, cruel, small male is trying to hunt the smaller male he was told to look after. However, the cruel one is not a skilled hunter, for his quarry has noticed the sound and tensed.

The fat one is impatient, his bad skills a mark of shame upon his brood mother, and he lunges at his prey. The prey jumps away skillfully and begins to run away. Towards the park.

There goes his day. For his mistress had clearly instructed him to keep the smaller boy within sights at all times. Now he has to follow and watch an unworthy, fake predator try to hunt down a quick, real predator in his ignorance. At least his mistress will have fish waiting for him when he gets back.


	8. Dialog Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of dialog between 2 people. A single exchange.

** Because some animals are just a little misunderstood... _NOT_ **

"Nundu are just overgrown cats. Dangerous overgrown cats, but one can safely interact with them taken proper precautions."

"Only you would think that. Don't tell me you have a Nundu kit with you?"

* * *

** For Quidditch!!! **

"Bloody hell mate, I'm glad I'm not in the quidditch team. I'd die if I had to wake up so early."

"Yet you still try out every year."


	9. Abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exercise: Fluffy Angst (or Angsty Fluff :think: )

"I thought you loved me," he beseeches as he looks at the heavens. Even the weather is against him, as dark clouds gather and the rain-fall starts. He stands there alone, under a tree, accepting the silence and the harsh winds as his punishment.

"It was supposed to be you and me, together against the world. Yet you abandon me so easily. What am I supposed to do now?" he pleads, yet there is no answer except a cackling of thunder and the darkening of the sky. His sadness, turns to frustration and then finally, to anger.

"At least, think of the children! You cannot take them away from me. They're _ours_!!!" He stomps his foot angrily. For yes, even if he did not give birth to them, he still looked after them the most. He provided warmth and shelter, food and clothes. Yet, she still abandoned him as soon as they were born. There should be a limit to shamelessness!!

"Get down here right this instant! Enough is enough!" he shouts.

"Harry..." Hermione says from near the door. "Hedwig is a snowy owl. And according to the Owl Breeding Registry, they're a species that may aggressively defend its nest and are fierce in their ability to stave off potential predators. So..." she trails off as Harry glares at her her. "I mean, I'm more worried about what she may do _to you_, than about any potential predators."

"Fine." He huffs and turns back to look at the owl trying to stare him into submission. He shakes a finger at her threateningly. "You win this day. But tomorrow! You must share our children with me! I must cuddle those little balls of fluff."

"..." Hermione shakes her head at the antics of her best friend. 


	10. 2 Line Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exercise: Story in 2 lines

**Cruel Intentions AU**

He takes in the blushing figure confessing to him, and the loveliness makes him reconsider. Now, should he prolong their game and play along, or take it to it's inevitable conclusion and make it hurt?

* * *

**To Create History**

She weighs the two books held in each hand - A History of Economics and A History of Warfare - and places one of them back on the shelf. Thus, History is created, and changed.


	11. Liberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exercise: Character building 
> 
> Describe a character from the POV of someone who just met them through strange circumstances

His gaze goes from the auburn haired corpse on the floor to the dark haired babe in the cradle. He examines the child, finding familiar features He has till today only observed from across the battlefield or in a pensive.

Wispy dark hair, messy even in their infantile stage, sits atop a forehead similar to the child's father, green eyes wide, bright and similar to the corpse's in life, looks curiously at it's bearer's Liberator without even a hint of tears and small, pudgy finger clenches the bars of the construct which will be it's final resting place.

He holds it's eyes unflinchingly, taking in the sight of His Prophecized Vanquisher in it's vulnerable state and letting the babe gaze at His visage, for what greater gift can He give the child in it's final moments?

Soon after, when He has had His fill of memorizing the babe, His greatest future threat and also The Sacrifice for His final piece of Immortality, of Godhood, does He raise His wand and cast the spell to reap it's life.

And then the only thought is pain as He is ripped from His physical flesh and His vessel is turned to ash. He screams, in the way only spirits can, for that is all He is now, mere spirit and vapor, and retreats to safety.

His last thought, amongst all the pain and plans, is that the child is finally crying, from the pain of His scythe, and not the loss of it's mother. _This_, Lord Voldemort can acknowledge, _is a child worthy of being His future foil_.


	12. For Want of a Light(er)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which:
> 
> \- Tom Riddle follows the motive of: if you set fire to your trauma and are still feeling bad, then you're probably not using enough fire.   
\- Albus Dumbledore would have preferred Tom Riddle to have burned down Hogwarts instead of that damned DADA curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by mine and Aru's convo. Original (Before expansion) went like:  
"Tom."  
"Albus."  
"Wool's orphanage burned down."  
"Too bad, so sad, I'm going to cry a river."  
"... So did a nearby church."  
"Ah, amen."  
"... And the _playground_ of the nearby public school."  
"Someone needs to think of the children."  
"Tom, you were the *second* last person on scene for all of the arson's."  
"So?"  
"Tom..."  
"Are you going to give me the job or not?"  
"Are you going to burn down Hogwarts if I _don't_ give you the job?"  
"... No?"  
"No."  
"Damn it, I knew I should have brought along my lighter."

Albus stares at the next Dark Lord, his previous student, sitting so innocently and answering perfectly for his job interview.

He sighs and drops the charade.   
"Tom."

"Albus," his red-eyed student replies calmly.

"Wool's orphanage burned down," he says bluntly, hoping to get a reaction from the younger. A frown, a tear, a sigh, _some_ sign of regret.

_There is none._

"Too bad, so sad, I'm going to cry a river," Tom says, red eyes not leaving his own and reaching for an empty cup. His lips twitch as if suppressing a smile and eyes flash red. Pale fingers curl in a gesture to cast wandless magic and the sudden focus works to suppress momentary emotions immediately.

Albus watches his impressive display of wandless magic as boiling water sprouts from the pot's mouth and sugar and tea mix fragrantly in the cup the Dark Lord is holding.

He tries again, trying to illicit a response from the boy.

"... So did a nearby church," he says, raising an accusing brow.

"Ah, amen," Tom deadpans, without a shred of remorse, smugness radiating from his tone and sips his tea.

_Alas, is it too late for him now? Too late for Albus to correct his mistake and help Tom? This young man whom he was responsible for, whom he introduced magic for?_

"... And the playground of the nearby public school," Albus adds on, hoping against hope that at least the mention of children, of other orphans, would be successful in making Tom show regret for _once_.

"Someone needs to think of the children," Tom counters, tone mildly accusatory and Albus feels himself still.

_Does Tom think he doesn't care for the children? Is it Albus's he accusing here, or is it a message that Tom does not care for children any longer?_

"Tom, you were the _second_ last person on scene for all of the arson's," he finally lays down his accusations, emphasizing the order. A Slytherin of Tom's calibre would never be the last person on scene and hence, being the second last is as good as declaring his actions.

Tom's expressions do not change.

"So?" he asks, as if the matter has nothing to do with him and Albus has had enough.

"Tom..." he temporizes and Tom sighs, placing his cup of tea, now empty, back on the table.

"Are you going to give me the job or not?" Tom asks, with a tone of finality in his voice.

"Are you going to burn down Hogwarts if I don't give you the job?" Albus asks, half joking, half serious. Tom frowns and does not answer for a while.

_Wait, is Tom really going to burn down Hogwarts!_

"... No?" the Dark Lord replies eventually and Dumbledore is not sure whether the answer itself comforts him or the long, contemplative silence before it is the true warning.

Regardless, the only acceptable answer from Albus here is,

"No," he replies firmly, finally.

Tom stares at him for a while, before standing up and walking back to the door without another word or glance.

A whispered curse and sentence drifts back to him even as his ex-student leaves the room.

"Damn it, I knew I should have brought my lighter."

Albus hopes, with all his heart and magic and prayers, that he has just imagined that sentence being said.

And when he wakes up the next morning with Hogwarts intact, and the next, and the next, he breathes a sigh of relief.

A few years later, when his _tenth_ Defense Professor in as many years, leaves due to 'mysterious' circumstances and the rumor of a curse on the position spreads, Albus regrets the fact that Tom didn't bring his lighter that day as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aru: Ron Weasley, still unborn, saying his catchphrase: YOU NEED A LIGHTER TO START A FIRE??? ARE YOU A WIZARD OR NOT?????

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated ~


End file.
